


Peanut

by SunCasShine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Have I said FLUFF?, M/M, Peanut is a guinea pig, SO MUCH FLUFF, The sweetest guinea pig you'll ever meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunCasShine/pseuds/SunCasShine
Summary: “I may havespecificallylooked for online ads to adopt a guinea pig.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).

> Thank you for your kindness.

Cas bites his lower lip and stares with wonder at the Christmas tree leaning against the wall. He starts pacing the room, his eyes lost in the light show of blue and red created by the strings hanging on the paintings. There are small bulbs flickering between the leaves, casting a bright and luminous shade on the parquet.

He takes a step back, trying to take as much detail as possible in, and sits on the old and ragged brown sofa behind him. Cas lets his hand wander on the leather and softy smiles when his fingers bump against a small louse stitching.

_“There’s a rip in the seams, Dean!”_

_“So?”_

_“We can’t buy it, I mean….”_

_“We’ll patch it.”_

_He stretched his hand and after a brief moment Cas took it, feeling himself getting lost in his blinding smile._

_“Do you trust me, Cas?” He nodded and Dean winked at him. “It’s for our home, Cas. For our home…” he dragged him towards the clerk of the thrift store._

There’s a framed picture next to the tree, right between the two snow globes Garth gave them as housewarming gift the week before. It was taken two years ago, during their first date. They had been so shy that night, they didn’t even dare to hold hands during the movie they went to watch. The only thing that Cas can remember about that day is the constant drumming of his heart against his chest and the nervous giggle that escaped his mouth as soon as he kissed Dean on the cheek, before running towards the apartment he shared with Balthazar. Dean’s confused expression on his face had soon turned into a big grin as he turned over the engine of the Impala.

Cas gets up and starts fidgeting with the small wrapped box he has in the left pocket of his jeans. His heart is hammering against his chest just like that time and it’s with a sigh that he goes in front of the mirror, trying to adjust his eternal messed up hair without success. He sighs again.

Dean left the house early that morning and Cas took it as a sign to get everything ready. The lights, the still unlit candles, the small wrapped box in his pocket, the proposal.

It’s Christmas Eve and everything is perfect, except for the small irrelevant detail that Dean is still not back from his excursion.

A pair of keys rattles against the door and Cas stops breathing for one second before shaking his head. He tries to compose himself, hiding his nervousness with a sweet smile.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

A loud crash, a sudden squeak and Cas doesn’t have the time to widen his eyes that a brownish furball is running towards him.

“Take him, Cas!”

His runner’s reflexes take over and in no time Cas is holding in his arms a small chunky guinea pig that is staring at him with his tiny black eyes with wonder.

“Hello little one. Who are you?” His voice softens when the guinea pig bumps his nose against his right finger, looking for cuddles. Cas is scratching his ears when Dean makes his appearance, trailing two enormous bags with him. “What is happening, Dean?” Cas arches an eyebrow and he doesn’t miss the low blush that paints Dean’s cheeks when he drops the bags on the floor, next to the Christmas tree.

“I-“

“Dean.”

Dean sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and doesn’t meet his eyes when he invites him to sit down on the sofa. Cas complies and places the guinea pig between his legs, careful to not make him escape again.

“Ok, ok.” Dean raises his hands in defeat and focuses his gaze on the tiny furball that now has closed his eyes, enjoying the scratching. “That’s Peanut.”

“Peanut?”

“Peanut.” Dean nods seriously, thinning his lips anxious when he meets his eyes. “I might have seen an online ad where there was this sweet old lady that wanted to give him in adoption.”

“You saw an online ad.” Cas’s voice is incredulous and his scratching stops for a single moment, the confusion clear in his face.

Dean clears his throat.

“I may have _specifically_ looked for online ads to adopt a guinea pig.”

“Because…”

“Because I know that you’ve always wanted one.”

Cas slightly opens his mouth in wonder, his chest tight for the emotion. He looks at Dean and when he notices the red tips of his ears he feels a huge smile growing on his face. He stretches a hand and places it on his knee. He squeezes.

“You did this for me?” Dean silently nods and intertwines their fingers, finally finding courage to raise his gaze and meet his eyes. Cas feels his heart grow two size bigger when he feels his thumb softly tracing a pail vein on the back of his hand.

“I’ll always do everything within my power to make you happy, Cas. Everything.” There’s resolution in his voice and Cas feels his eyes get teary. He shifts his gaze on the guinea pig _-on Peanut-_ and tightens his hold on Dean’s hand. He swallows slightly before pronouncing his next words.

“What about those bags? What are they?”

Dean softly gets up and winks at him, before stretching his arms to make the bones pop.

“Give him to me.” He takes Peanut from Cas’s arms and Cas is surprised by how much he already misses the soft fur under his fingers and the light weight on his legs. He can already imagine the sleepless nights he’ll pass scratching him behind his ears as he’ll be studying.

Dean pulls out a cage from one of the bags and softly places him inside it. He turns around to look at Cas and crosses his arms on his chest.

“We’re going to buy him a proper kennel. I can’t stand the thought that he has to live in there.” His words are gruff, but there’s a hint of softness on the edges.

Cas gets up too and reaches him, placing a hand on his lower back and squeezing his left side. Dean inwardly smiles and just stares at the guinea pig, that now is busy nibbling something with his sharp teeth. He feels Cas dropping his chin on his shoulder and so he leans against his chest.

“Thank you.” Cas murmurs against his neck, starting to kiss the skin under his ear. Dean just sighs, closing his eyes lost in the sensation. “It really means a lot to me.”

Peanut suddenly squeaks and Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

“I totally had to choose the whiny one, didn’t I?”

Cas drops his arms against his sides and takes a step forward, shoving a finger between the slots of the cage and briefly caressing Peanut’s head.

“He’s just bored. Aren’t you?” he softens his voice. “Who is a good boy, uh?” Peanut closes his eyes, enjoying the petting. “Yes, Peanut. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Aren’t you?”

A sudden laugh erupts from Dean’s chest, making Cas stop his movements altogether.

“Just take him out of the cage, Cas!” in less than the blink of an eye Cas opens the cage and picks him up, holding him tight against his chest. Dean shakes his head, a happy glimmer inside his eyes. “Wait, I have to show you something. Put a Christmas playlist on!” Dean turns his back to them, starting to rummage in the bags.

‘Holly Jolly Christmas’ starts playing in the background and Cas places his phone on the small coffee table they bought together during the beginning of the winter sales. He turns up the volume and sits back on the sofa, Peanut is comfortably resting on his chest. He meets Dean’s eyes and beams at him when he notices what he’s holding in his hands.

“What’s that?”

Dean places a construction set on the table and starts disposing every single piece in a horizontal line. His movements are smooth and fast, the excitement clear on his face. There’s a red blush on his cheeks when he turns around. With his hand he gestures towards the small plastic buildings.

“Peanut will need to do gymnastics, won’t he?” He takes a small green plastic pipe and he starts waving it in front of his face. “With all these pieces he’ll be able to work out!” His voice is high, joyful, carefree and Cas finds himself smiling at him without even realizing it. “There should be the instructions to build this cool maze somewhere in here.” Dean starts murmuring to himself, before digging through the bags. “The salesman said that they will help to keep him active and focused. Guinea pigs are very clever animals and-“

“Dean.”

“I also bought a slide so that he can-“

“Dean-“

“And have I talked you about the wheel? I bought the biggest they had because the salesman said that you must be careful about the size. If it’s too tiny it could-“

“DEAN!”

He suddenly gets quiet and widens his eyes when he sees Cas’s amused expression. Peanut is no longer in his arms, but comfortably resting in his tiny house. He’s almost asleep.

“What?”

“I really appreciate what you’ve done, I swear I do.” Cas begins, reaching him with smooth steps. “But don’t you think that all this” he points at all the things on the table “is a little bit too much?” Dean turns his head and actually looks at the constructions he bought. He lowers his head sheepishly and starts scratching his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, most of the stuff won’t even enter in the cage, will it?” He raises his head and as soon as he meets Cas’s eyes he shifts his gaze, unable to hold his stare. “Tomorrow morning I’ll take something back to the pet store.” He takes the green pipe and he puts it back in the bags.

A sudden touch on his left wrist stops him and soon Cas’s hand cups his cheek, making him turn. He loses himself in the blue eyes that are staring at him and he feels his heart starting to hammer in his chest when Cas gets closer. He conjoins their lips in a soft kiss and Dean just melts in it.

“I love you.” He rests his forehead against his. A sudden clench in his chest and he’s breathless. “I love you so much, Dean.” Cas has his eyes closed and Dean can feel the flickering of his eyelashes against his skin. He tries to hide the low shake of his hands when he hugs him tight, not letting him go _-never letting him go._

“I love you too.”

The playlist changes on ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’ and suddenly they start swaying to the soft music. Dean hums the song under his breath and Cas hides his face in the crook of his neck, feeling his eyes damp with unshed tears.

_“Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow.”_

Cas sniffles and tighten his grip on his shoulders, closing his eyes to hold back the tears. Dean takes a step back and raises his head, looking deeply into his eyes.

_“So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”_

The last note dies and suddenly the silence falls in the room. Cas bites his lower lip and stares with wonder at Dean, the Christmas tree is still leaning against the wall but this time his eyes don’t get lost in the blue and red created by the artificial lighting. Everything’s perfect. Dean takes a deep breath.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me.” Dean smiles at him, softly nodding with tender eyes. “I know this might be coming out of the blue and that I should’ve bought a pair of rings before doing the proposal, but-“

Cas’s hand is shaking when he pulls out the small wrapped box he has held in his left pocket since that morning.

“Just like this one?” he arches an eyebrow and now a tear is streaming down his face.

“Cas-“

“I’ve had this ring since the day of your birthday back in January, but I never found a perfect occasion and-“

“Ask me.”

Cas stops talking and stares at him with widened eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted to ask it to me first… so just do it.”

“But you literally just-“

“I don’t care.” Dean stares at him resolute in the eye and Cas feels a surge of love for him rising in his chest. He gulps and slowly nods, before opening the small box to show Dean its content.

“Dean Winchester, will you-“

“Yes, Cas. Yes.” He pulls him into a kiss, not caring about the tears that are now freely streaming down both of their faces. He breaks the kiss. “I want to spend my life with you, you know it?” he caresses a strand of dark hair and playful pulls it, making Cas close his eyes in pleasure.

“With me and Peanut.”

Dean turns his head around and lets his gaze wander in the room until he rests his gaze on the tiny guinea pig that now is softly sleeping in his cage.

“With you and Peanut.” He nods.

Their smiles are brighter than the Christmas lights that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Dean/Castiel, Fluff, Dean buys a guinea pig for Cas
> 
> Link for the fundraising for Random Acts: https://www.crowdrise.com/o/en/campaign/fanfictions-for-kindness1?utm_campaign=ocmultiteam&utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=crowdrise


End file.
